Blurred Bloodlines
by Dont Fear The Reapa
Summary: Team Galactic are experimenting on humans and Pokémon to make the perfect super soldier hybrid. But four victims plan to use there abilities to stop a mysterious third party from obtaining ultimate power of God, and fusing himself with Arceus
1. The Escape

**Blurred Bloodlines**

* * *

_**AN - A brief idea I had, it is slowly expanding though. Enjoy!**_

* * *

It was a nice day, the day we were kidnapped.

No-one expected it, Team Galactic mass herding hundreds of people and Pokémon into their new laboratory.

No-one expected the pain every single one of those beings would feel.

And no-one expected the result.

I can still feel the needles piercing my skin, injecting a blue and silver liquid into my bloodstream. The screams of others burst my ears as my own screams burst theirs.

Then darkness.

* * *

I came too, head swirling in a small cell, maybe 5x5 metres at best. I could hear the screech of others, begging to be released.

Memories swirled, my head getting lighter. I placed a hand to my head, then staggered back at what I saw.

Protruding from the back of my hand was a large, cone shaped spike, gleaming silver.

I tried desperately to understand what had happened, panic filling my system.

"Yo, 448!"

I looked up to my right, and saw a small window. A girl a little younger than myself, perhaps 15, looked through, concerned.

"You alright?" she asked.

Breathing ragged, I quickly held up my impaled hand.

She smiled. "Relax a bit, I know what happened, mostly." She held up her own hand, a small rounded metal lump on the back.

I calmed my breath, but I was still panicked. "What... happened?" I croaked, my throat dried up.

She sighed. "Team Galactic injected us with a serum, right?"

"Yeah, I remember..." I gulped.

She took a deep breath.

"Team Galactic injected us with the DNA of Pokémon."

Both of us were silent for a while. It was a lot to take in. Was I going to become whatever they injected? Could my body take it? Which damn Pokémon was it anyway?

As I thought more and more, some pieces fell into place. "That number, 448 is... my Pokedex number?

She nodded. "I'm 447"

I nodded, racking my knowledge of the National Pokedex. I was pretty sure it was from the Unova region...

I looked at my hand again and it clicked.

"I... got mixed with... Lucario?" I queried.

She nodded again. "Yep, and I'm a Riolu," she chirped.

Again, we were both silent.

"How do we get out?" I said finally, getting up to examine the bars.

She smiled. "I was hoping you could get us out... I discovered I can summon small aura spheres, but nothing strong."

I smirked. "Aura Sphere? Worth a shot..."

I looked at my hands, wondering what to do.

Reflex seemed to kick in. Clapping my hands together, I concentrated.

As I pulled apart, a blue aura began to form. I smiled at my accomplishment, surprised.

My eyes still closed, I pulled my hands apart further, and the sphere dramatically increased in power. Shocked and wobbling I stumbled.

And a huge blast of energy shot from my hands, tearing the bars to shreds.

I caught my footing, steadying myself to survey the damage. The bars had all either been destroyed or hung loose. Across the room another door had been knocked off its hinges, and a girl with bright white hair was clambering out coughing. The wall next to me had been smashed as well and 447 quickly joined me, awe inspired.

In the better light, I saw that she had very long black hair, falling way past her shoulders. Her petite frame looked strong, if a bit thin. She stared at me with crimson eyes, much like Riolu's.

"Woah, that was awesome!" she exclaimed, bouncing.

I laughed a bit, then straightened my face. "We need to leave now." I said, quickly running to the other girl.

"You alright?" I said hurriedly.

She stood, blood red eyes looking at me. Her white hair had streaks of a dark blue running through it. "I'm fine. Guess you're Lucario then?"

I nod, helping her out the rubble. "And you are?"

She looked around absentmindedly. "359, Absol." She looked back. "We should leave now, before we have Galactic on our ass."

"Agreed." The three of us took off down the hallway towards what we hoped was Subject 1, and the exit.

I looked at the signs. A few cells were missing, and I realised it was the cells for the legendary Pokémon. They must have been held in a private area.

As we neared 001, I spotted a girl picking her cell door. She had long brown hair, and a pony tail.

Her door swung open and she quickly sprinted with us, terrified.

I looked back at her. "Welcome to the escape party."

She nodded, too terrified to speak.

As we ran past the final cell, we saw a large door marked EXIT. The four of us barrelled through into the open.

We didn't stop.

* * *

"They WHAT?!"

The grunt gulped. "S-Subjects 133, 359, 447 and 448 escaped Sir."

The man before him yelled in frustration. "IDIOT!"

The grunt cowered in fear. "S-sir..."

The man sighed. "No matter. I hope you have some good news..."

The grunt stood at attention. "Y-yes Sir! Subjects 144, 145 and 146 are stable Sir!"

He perked up, the breakout forgotten as he smiled widely. "Perfect."

* * *

_**AN - So 4 have made it out! But with the first of the three legendaries condensed into humans, only destruction can lie ahead...**_

_**Next Chapter: The 4 escapees settle down, and learn about each other. A peaceful conversation? Or will every minute wasted bring Galactic closer to an ultimate goal?**_

_**Tune in next chapter!**_

_**Also, if you PM with a Pokémon, a name, gender and description, I'll use it in the story!**_


	2. The Bird Trio Get Owned

Blurred** Bloodlines**

_**AN: Sorry its been so long! Here is chapter 2!**_

* * *

The four of us ran fast, trees whirring by as we sprinted through the forest.

Absol-Girl yelled over the stampede of feet. "WAIT!"

Slowly the four of us came to a halt.

I gasped for breath. "I think... we lost them..."

My smaller counterpart nodded shakily. "Y-yeah, I think so..."

The mystery girl hadn't even broken a sweat, shaking but perfectly fit to run again. She sat against a tree, breathing heavily to calm herself.

I sighed. "We should have tried to get more people out..."

Riolu-Girl shook her head. "At least we made it alive. That's what matters just now. Does anyone know how to light a fire?"

* * *

After a short while, the night had fallen and the four of us sat around the blazing campfire. We remained silent.

Eventually Absol broke the silence. "I'm not the only one with memory loss am I?"

I shook my head, raking my mind for anything "Nope, nothing here either." Riolu and the other girl shook their heads sadly.

I thought for a moment. "Y'know... we should come up with some names. Y'know, so we don't just call each other by our DNA.

Absol smiled. "Good idea. Let's see... I'll be Abigail!" she beamed.

I laughed. "Abigail the Absol? Nice. In that case... I'll be Luke." I stated.

Abigail smiled. "Awesome. What about you girls?"

Riolu thought hard. "Hmm... oh! I'll be Rayna!" she clapped.

I smiled at her. I noticed I had a strong feeling of trust to her more than the others, because of our DNA.

The enigma girl gulped. "I-I'm Eve" she stammered.

I smiled and somehow it immediately struck me. "You're an Eevee test subject, aren't you?"

Eve's head shot up in surprise. "Y-Yes! How did you know?"

I thought, confused. "I... don't know..."

Abigail snapped her fingers. "I think I do. Luke, if you are a Lucario, doesn't that mean you can see other people's aura?"

I blinked in surprise. "Maybe..."

I closed my eyes, concentrating. Aura built up inside me, and as I opened my eyes, I gasped.

I saw... everything.

Blue aure spilled from the trees, life flowing everywhere. But my eyes were drawn to my companions.

A blue light spilled from the centre of each of their chests. Curled around the blue light were...

...Pokémon.

Abigail had a strong, fierce Absol curled around what I assumed to be her soul. The Pokémon itself was a light blue, almost like a ghost.

Eve was next, a small, frail Eevee shivering within her. I noticed for the first time her necklace, a vibrant array of colours shaped as one stone.

Rayna, just like the others, had a Riolu spirit within her, eyes closed and glowing. All three sights blew me away and as I blinked again, the lights faded away.

"W...wow," I breathed

The moment was ruined by three terrible screeches.

* * *

The grunt grumbled to himself as he stalked away from the man who had almost fired him, Cyrus.

_Sometimes, I hate you... Dad._

The grunt's name was Gregory, Cyrus's only, and hated, son. He saw Gregory as nothing but a failure.

But he'd show him. He'd show him how strong he could be.

As he walked to a locked door, inputting the code, he looked back to make sure no-one followed him.

Stepping inside, the tangle of wires and electronics was amazing. Two scientists worked within Gregory's private lab.

"Boys, how's the research on Dragon DNA coming along?"

The scientists saluted. One spoke to him. "We think we've cracked it, Sir."

Gregory smiled. "Excellent. Which DNA strand did you use?"

The second typed into the computer, and a large 3D analysis of a Garchomp appeared on the projector screen.

His smile widened. "A Pseudo-Legendary? I'm impressed."

The scientists nodded. "Thank you Sir."

I decided now was time. Time to prove what I could do.

"Strap me in. Prepare Unit-LT1 for deployment."

The first scientist gasped. "You plan to test this on yourself?"

The second was equally surprised. "And releasing them so soon? The hypnosis may not have-"

"SILENCE!" Gregory snarled, shutting the up. "Just do as I say, or else."

"... Yes Sir."

* * *

The four of us quickly stood. Abigail ran to my side.

"Fight or flight?" she asked determined.

I cracked my knuckles. "Fight."

Small energy balls formed on Rayna's palms. "Ready Eve?"

Eve gulped, but got into a fighting stance. "Y-Yeah. I'll just be back up though..."

I got into a natural fighting pose. "Brace yourselves."

Suddenly, the trees burst into flames.

I quickly led the others out into the open, ready to face whatever was waiting.

Above us three people were flying around. One man a blue set of wings sprouting from her back, and the others, a woman and another man, had red and yellow respectively. Despite my memory loss, I felt like I knew the faces of the three.

Eve suddenly gasped at the yellow winged foe. "Th-That's... Lieutenant Surge!"

I immediately recognised the Kanto gym leader. "She's right! And that red one is Flannery!?"

Abigail nodded. "And that blue one is Bryce!"

Rayna gulped. "Ice, Electricity, Fire... it's... the Legendary Birds!"

I immediately realised this, gulping. Fighting didn't seem such a good idea now.

Below them, a man walked toward us. Two spikes grew from his arm. I quickly closed my eyes, prepared my aura, then opened them, quaking in fear.

Surrounding the man was the hulking aura of a Garchomp.

The man laughed. "Ah, you didn't get very far then... a shame. For you."

I growled at him, stepping forward, but Rayna stopped me. "We go against three legendary flying types, we're toast... especially you against Moltres."

I realised she was right. This battle would be suicide.

But it was too late to run now...

Suddenly three beams - Flamethrower, Ice Beam and Thunder - knocked us all back, sending us crashing to the ground. Abigail shot back up, fiery determination in her eyes. Eve and Rayna struggled up as well.

My body burned and ached all over, Moltres's shot taking its toll on me. The others stood, shaking, trying to protect me.

Bryce prepared another Ice Beam, and as he prepared to aim at Rayna...

A flaming mass hit him in the side, sending him crashing to the ground.

Another Subject. One of us.

The boy stood, white and orange hair almost forming a mane around him. He had something regal about him, and his Flame Wheel attack dissipated. The powerful shot plus the heavy landing had knocked Bryce out.

He jumped back, dodging Surge's Thunder and joining us. "Name's Archy. Thought you could use some help."

I chuckled despite the pain, a wide smile on my face. "A-Arcanine..."

Archy grinned. "That's me!" He sent a Flamethrower towards Surge, the flames leaping straight from his mouth. Surge managed to dodge.

Rayna gulped. "Hope you brought a Rock type with you..."

Archy smiled. "Nope. Brought the two next best things."

Flannery screeched as a bolt of thunder struck her wings, sending her to the ground to join Bryce. A girl hopped out from behind a tree, rosy cheeks and yellow and black hair.

"AW YEAH! Pikachu for the WIN!" she cheered

I smiled laughing. Things were turning around to our favour.

Surge snarled, Thunder ready to stream towards us.

And suddenly an invisible force crashed into him, slamming him into the ground.

The man had a look of anger on his face. "Fine! I don't need some birds to do a Dragon's work!"

Then the same force sent him crashing into a tree.

My eyes turned to the newcomer. "They with you Archy?"

Archy shook his head. "No... it was just me and Penny."

I examined the new girl. Purple hair cascaded over her shoulders, and her eyes gleamed in victory. I didn't even need to prepare the aura sight, her presence was strong enough to tell me who she was. I gaped in awe.

"M...Mewtwo."

* * *

_**AN: Next chapter, we discover Mewtwo's DNA host! I hope everyone I based a character on is happy with them so far!**_


	3. Four Becomes Nine

**Blurred Bloodlines**

_**AN: To StylishDescent, this one's for you!**_

* * *

His red eyes snapped open at the sound of grinding metal.

Serpent sat up quickly, adjusting his blue rimmed glasses to see what was going on.

Outside his cell, one of the newest ones, a girl with extremely long purple hair. Accompanying her was another girl, blue haired with purple highlights at the end.

Serpent sighed. Everyone was breaking out but him... first thing he'd do when he got out of here was find Gregory and beat him to a pulp for experimenting on him. One more reason to hate Team Galactass.

He stretched, his green tail swishing as he stood. The leaves on his back bristled. Scales smothered his skin, even going as far as to be shaped into clothes: an unzipped green hoodie and matching trousers. He tasted the air with his forked tongue, flicking rapidly. He decided enough was enough.

He wanted out

The purple haired girl turned his way as he approached the bars. "You want to join the escape party?" she asked.

Serpent nodded. "Get me out of here!" he snapped.

The girl put her hands up. "Geez, ok..." The bars crumpled under her Psychic, and he casually stepped out. Without saying a word he started towards the exit.

The second girl jogged after him. "Oi! Aren't you going to help?"

"No."

She stopped, slightly taken aback. "Wh...Why?"

He stopped and turned, red irises meeting her calm blue. "I want nothing more than Team Galactic's demise, and standing here isn't going to do that."

The first girl sighed. "He does have a point Celestia."

Celestia huffed. "But Misu..."

Misu started down the hallway. "We helped the Arcanine and Pikachu out, and now this Servine. We've done what we can for now."

Celestia was about to answer, but instead sighed, running to catch up to the two.

* * *

The Garchomp lay battered next to the three gym leaders, all eyes on Mewtwo girl.

She had cold eyes towards the foe, but she soon turned to us, eyes softening as she smiled warmly. "You guys alright?"

Everyone nodded but me, coughing up blood from the shot Flannery had given me.

Eve kneeled beside me. "Th-This might help..." she placed a hand on his shoulder and suddenly the pain began to subside.

I looked up at her as her Helping Hand faded. "Thanks... I didn't know Helping Hand did that.."

Abigail frowned. "Maybe we aren't the only things that mutated... perhaps some moves changed as well."

Mewtwo walked over. "Who are you? What happened?"

We all explained who we were, Archy recognising the girl. "She's the one who opened my cell!"

She smiled again. "I'm Misu, nice to meet you all!" she beamed.

"The pleasure is ours," Abigail smiled.

Misu called back to where she had come from. "You guys can come out now!"

Slowly, a girl with blue and purple hair strolled over. "Hey, I'm Celestia," she smiled, her Suicune aura surrounding her.

Following her was a very withdrawn Servine, grumbling about something. He refused to speak.

Rayna poked his arm. "What's your name?"

He pulled his arm away hissing.

Rayna yelped, jumping back.

"I am Ja- I mean, Serpent," he growled, red eyes flaring. His eyes were fixed on the point where the Garchomp...

...used to be.

They were gone.

I sighed. "Just leave 'em. Anyway, would you three like to join us?"

Misu nodded. "The more the merrier!"

Celestia smiled aswell, clapping happily as she glomped Rayna. "I always loved Riolus!"

Rayna squealed happily giggling.

As I sat surveying the new party, I smiled.

Maybe things weren't going to be so bad.

* * *

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed, next time Gregory returns with 3 more Legendaries that have been hypnotised! Till then, CIAO!**_


End file.
